Strangers in Digital Paradise
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Angie and myself find ourselves in Lyoko after being inexplicably pulled into our TV and computer monitors by an unknown force that proves later to be XANA . What will happen next ? R


**Strangers in Digital Paradise **

**Synopsis: Two Code Lyoko fans, myself and my friend Angie, find ourselves thrown literally into the digital realm of Lyoko. Question is, how did we arrive there and how are we supposed to return home ? **

**Chapter 1--April Showers **

**One could never tell what the spring weather would bring to the Midwest. Recently, the weather had been more like May than a typical April would be. Also, the humidity had been causing more rain than usual but with the unusual climate it really wasn't that uncommon. However, this evening was different than the others. After walking the dog, I had returned to my computer to check my email. Strangely, I had received 'weather advisory' alerts on my Weather Bug application. Curiously, I gazed out my window and noticed it was still sunny and bright outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Surely the application had to have a glitch in it. I hadn't known the program to make such a fatal error as that. Suddenly, the computer screen became wavy, buzzing with static. I could feel electricity emanating from the monitor. It was so powerful my hair was standing on end. Frightened, I tried to pry myself from my chair but was petrified. I felt as if I was being pulled into my monitor, and in actuality, this is what was occurring. The force was so powerful that I lost consciousness and began to feel as if I was falling down an endless abyss. **

**As I awoke, I noticed my clothes were entirely different. I was wearing the equivalent of a karate gi with a navy tank top underneath, a cerulean sash, gloves, headband and Greek sandals. I noticed that I wasn't the only person there. There was a strangely familiar young girl lying next to me, but she didn't seem to be breathing. Her outfit was different than mine. It looked more Persian and varied in purple hews. Like myself, she had sandals but they were more typical. I recognized the girl who was near me. It was my friend from the internet, Angie. **

**I checked Angie's pulse and noticed that she had a normal pulse rate. I gently shook her, hoping to awaken her. As soon as her eyes fluttered open, she embraced me. **

"**Good to see you too, dear.", I said, kissing her cheeks. She blushed, not expecting such a European greeting from a clearly American born and bred woman like myself. **

"**Where do you think we are ?", she questioned. **

"**I am not sure, but it seems unusually familiar.", I said. I was very inquisitive and despite my analytical nature my desire to explore the fantastic world Angie and I had just been literally 'sucked' into. **

**Chapter 2--Attacked ! **

**As Angie followed attentively behind me, we heard a rustle of foliage in the background. **

"**Are we being trailed ?", she asked, with some fear in her voice. **

"**I think so, but I am unsure as to what.", I said. We remained stationary for a second only to discover large mechanical crabs coming toward us. **

"**Those are Krankalats !", Angie said, wide-eyed and sounding as if she was about to burst at the scene. **

"**I can see that, but it's nothing to be excited about. These things **_**shoot laser beams**_** at our heroes, remember ?", I added, grabbing her hand before they could get a lock on us with their tracking software. We both knew that we were in Lyoko but were unsure as to how to call for help. I soon learned I could manipulate digital data and send SOS signals, as well as fight back. Angie wasn't shabby at fighting back against the Krankalats either. She had magnificent moves, much better than mine. Unlike myself, she had been trained in martial arts, and I was simply aping what I had seen in Jackie Chan and Chuck Norris films. **

**"This reminds me of Code Lyoko episode 25 and 26, in which Jim also kicked some Kanker-creep butt!", Angie exclaimed. **

**"Yeah, you have a point there.", I breathed as we found higher ground in some trees located in the forest section. There were some inactivated towers in the distance but the two of us were so out of breath we had to rest within the trees branches. There weren't any other monsters that had followed us, but I noticed some Wasps in the distance that seemed to be looking for us. If we didn't make any noise, they would fly by and leave us alone. **

**Chapter 3--The Cavalry Arrives **

**I tried not complaining about the fact that I was feeling hungry. Despite the fact I did get a smidge cranky after not having a meal, I was calm and cool under pressure. Angie and I were delighted when we saw familiar flashes of light that materialized into the Warriors we both knew and loved, even our own original characters. **

"**Can that even be possible ?", I thought for a moment, thinking it was a writer's dream come true to be introduced to their own creations. **

"**Pinch me, I must be dreaming !", Angie screamed girlishly as she started flailing her arms in fan-girl excitement. **

"**Woah, settle down, Angie ! You're shaking the whole tree !", I warned, and no sooner had we fallen down from the tree that we were helped up by our heroes. **

"**We've never seen you here before.", Millie observed, astutely. **

"**That's because this is our first time here. I was checking my email when I was mysteriously pulled into my monitor.", I explained. **

"**The same thing happened to me, only I was watching television.", Angie added. "It must be the doing of XANA.", Jeramie deduced. **

"**Yes, but what could he have wanted with two American girls from two completely different locations ?", Aelita said. **

"**No time to think about that, we've got Wasps at 6:00 !", James stated as the Warriors surrounded us and fought the Wasps off for us. Neither one of us knew if we had any abilities to fight airborne enemies but we hadn't gotten any weapons to wield as of yet. **

**Soon, Leona had found an activated tower and entered the code that sent all of us back to France. Being re-introduced to the real world was something exceptional, fascinating and miraculous in and of itself. We traveled, quite literally, through fields of light and information as Lyoko became a memory. **

**The more questions Angie and I answered, the more the Warriors asked us. **

"**I still don't understand why XANA brought you two here.", Yumi said, scratching her head in befuddlement. **

"**We don't either and frankly we're both concerned about getting home. Have any of you figured out a way to send us back ?", Angie inquired. **

"**No, unfortunately, we haven't. But don't worry. We'll take care of you.", Suzanne said, gently. Her soothing tone kept us both collected while our happiness multiplied by getting a chance to know our favorite characters even better than we ever thought we would. We knew it was too good to be a dream, but secretly neither one of us wanted to leave. **

**Chapter 4--Momentarily Incapacitated **

**After touring Kadic and sparring with the teens and children in the multipurpose room in a Pencak Silat match, we were treated to a sensational dinner and invited to spend the night at the Morales residence. **

"**If you need any help, just ask me. I'm still learning my way around the kitchen but I can cook a really good batch of spaghetti.", I admitted, not trying to boast. Angie too, mentioned she could help where needed as well. **

"**That's very kind of you. Both of you are very polite young ladies.", James said, tousling our hair and patting our heads lovingly. I giggled girlishly, blushing somewhat. **

"**Lucky you, getting some affection from your favorite character.", Angie said, nudging me in the ribcage. Fortunately, Jim hadn't heard her. **

**After spending some time playing a friendly game of Frisbee with Emily and Amy we could see that evening was closing in, so we both went to bed for the night. It was a little difficult getting used to a new place in order to acquire a terrific night of sleep, but both of us were worn out from our battle with the Krankalats earlier as well as the sparring match we had in the multipurpose room with the Warriors. **

**During our peaceful sleep, I awoke to get a glass of water. When I looked in the mirror I didn't see my own reflection but the reflection. Rather, I was horrified at what I saw. It was a man with glowing red eyes, blackness surrounding his other features. I saw two arms coming toward me as well as a plethora of black tentacles that wrapped around me before I could scream. I did my best to fight back but it was no use. I knew the being that held me was XANA. So, with what strength I had I telepathically called to Angie, and she awoke to come to my rescue. But like me, she was no match for XANA's power. We were both captive, not knowing what XANA had in mind for us, but whatever it was, neither one of us were very receptive to it. **

**By the time we were introduced to XANA's ominous grotto, we were imprisoned in thorny cages that offered no means of escape. **

"**You know both of you can make it easy on me and allow me one of two options.", XANA began. **

"**How about freeing us ?", Angie offered, confidently. **

"**I'm not as logically programmed as you might believe, Ms. Angie.", XANA replied in a surly manner. **

"**What are your offers ?", I asked, knowing I would regret the response. **

"**Either you can let me drain you both of your youthful positive energy or become my brides forever. On the one hand, you will die slow, painful, agonizing deaths. On the other, you will both have everything you want and be treated like the princesses you really are.", XANA said, almost poetically. The two of us gave each other scant looks, not wanting either offer he had. **

"**Can we have some time to think ?", Angie asked. **

"**Fine. I will allow you one full day to collect your thoughts.", XANA said. He pivoted on his heel and closed the door by a mere flick of his wrist. The loud **_**thud**_** of the craggy door startled us both. **

"**I wonder if my telepathy can work from this place…Let's pray it does.", I said as I began to adjust my brain waves to the digital signals within XANA's lair. As I did that, Angie bowed her head and prayed that the Warriors would rescue us. **

**I hated being the stereotypical 'helpless female' in this sort of situation but I had no other choice. I could kvetch but I found no purpose in that, either. **

"**I guess he really wants us to suffer. He hasn't even offered us water or food.", I spoke up after hours of silence between Angie and myself. Still, silence. I began humming the theme song from **_**School Rumble**_**. **

"**What is that ? It's catchy.", Angie said, humming it along with me. I told her it was from my latest favorite anime and for the time being, it kept us happy and our minds off the dismal conditions on the insides of our cold, unfeeling rocky prisons. **

**It seemed this XANA was strangely more familiar than the XANA from the show we watched, much less the one that we created (after Umbra took him over). He was something entirely different and far more sinister than even we expected. It seemed that we had been waiting half a century in our cells, since we had no concept of time, but strangely, we had both received weapons. **

"**How on Earth ?", I mused, raising my eyebrow. I had a katana, which happened to be one of my favorite weapons in reality. I had never used a sword but somehow the touch of the weapon in my hands felt natural. **

"**Did you happen to notice a sword materialized just now ? I see you received a katana, very fitting. Check out this beauty.", Angie said, showing off a Samshir, meticulously decorated with stunning Arabic writing. **

"**Do you suppose these weapons can cut through rock ?", Angie added, inquisitively. **

"**There's only one way to find out.", I said, raising my sword gracefully and bringing it down in a swift fluid movement. Easily the rocks broke and I was able to release myself and then asked Angie to step back. **

"**Close your eyes for a moment.", I warned as I easily cut through the rocky columns to free my friend. I took her hand. **

"**Come on, we don't have any time to waist.", I said in a whisper. **

**Chapter 5--Help Arrives **

**No sooner had we escaped the obsidian caves XANA had formerly incarcerated us in that we had been surrounded by a pink force-field. **

"**Looks like the Warriors heard our prayers.", Angie observed with a warm, generous smile. **

"**If the field came from her, then where did the weapons come from ?", I wonder. "You caused those to appear yourselves. We're sorry we couldn't have come earlier but it was a bit difficult for us to leave our examinations…", Michael explained in embarrassment. **

"**It's alright.", we both said in unison. **

"**Looks like you both escaped XANA's prison without much trouble.", James said, impressed with our prowess. **

"**Maybe, but we still have to fight XANA. He gave us an ultimatum. Either we allow ourselves to be drained of our youth and beauty, ultimately causing our 'untimely deaths' or marry him and become his wives forever…", Angie explained, shuddering at either option. **

"**That is terrible. But we have nothing to worry. With you two on our team, we'll defeat XANA easily.", Sam said, confidently. **

**In the distance, there was a horrendous scream. XANA had caught on to the fact that we weren't in his caverns as he had originally planned. He appeared before us, not wondering why the Warriors had come to assist us. He looked genuinely irate and spent no time addressing his anger but began attacking us all at once. Instead of using monsters as one might think he would, he used every ability he knew to try and render us helpless, but nothing worked. No matter what, none of us would back down or surrender. **

"**There's an opening. Fletchers, sword-bearers, fan-wielders, strike !", Taelia said, directing us to the weakness within XANA's defenses. Each Warrior struck in sequence, giving us both the opportunity to strike at either one of his third eyes. One was at his sternum and the other was located in the middle of his brow. **

**XANA shrieked in abject pain, shuddering as death overcame him. As what was left of his form pixilated, the Warriors, Angie and myself caught our breath. **

"**Do you think XANA might take another form ?", Tammy asked. **

"**It's hard to say. That virus is crafty. He was different this time. He was even more powerful than Umbra had been. This was no easy victory, but at least it is a victory and Lyoko can begin anew.", Leona said, her tone filled with optimism and elation. Before we knew what had actually happened, the two of us were being lifted high upon the shoulders of the other Warriors and having our names chanted. **

**Epilogue **

**Inasmuch as Angie and I had been pleased to have helped an entire nation survive, we were both exhausted, and we also knew there were people back home who were probably worried sick about us. Back at the Factory, Jeramie had finally found a solution to our dilemma. **

"**I know this sounds strange, but simply hold hands and think of home. With your minds focused on your families you should arrive back in no time at all.", Jeramie said, patting us on the shoulder one right after the other. **

"**You do realize what you say is only a theory, right ?", Aelita said, being a bit too obvious. Jeramie blushed hotly and placed his hand behind his head in embarrassment. **

"**Technically, yes, but that's all I have to go on. It is said the mind is a powerful element and I have no doubt these two ladies have the will to deliver themselves back home safe and sound. There's nothing to hold them back.", Jeramie said. **

"**I almost don't want to leave, though. All of you have been such wonderful friends.", Angie said, getting some tears in her eyes. The group was touched by her gentle heart and hugged her as well as me goodbye before Jeramie gave us the command to hold hands and initiate a new command he called 'Revolve'. After hitting the 'Enter' key on his console, the two of us were enveloped in a warm, brilliant white light and sent on our way back home. **

**When I opened my eyes, I found myself in bed, wondering what in the blazes had just happened but then I sighed, realizing it was a dream. I had wondered if what I felt was real and I noticed a katana hanging from my bedroom door. **

"**No, couldn't be.", I mused, chuckling lightly, but as soon as I saw the moonlight hit the hilt, I could clearly see the scabbard illuminated in the light and I couldn't help but smile. **

"**It **_**was **_**real.", I thought with a smile as I snuggled back under the covers and went back to sleep for the evening. **

**The End **


End file.
